


bbc iplayer is such a joy to have

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, based off gavin and stacey, clancy is beeb, fresh concept innit, gavin and stacey elements, i hope it doesnt though, i like pretty pretty, thank you and goodnight, the thomas the tank engine theme song was stuck in my head throughout writing this, this might actually suck, tryna make this shit wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: basically a different concept where y/n and Clancy don't live together yet and have never seen each other in real life but they call each other every day. its basically Gavin and Stacey but the midnight gospel as well. get it??? i don't know if people that aren't from the UK know what Gavin and Stacey is so i'm sorry if you don't get the concept. its very cult here in the UK
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Original Female Character(s)





	bbc iplayer is such a joy to have

"i'll call you later, its getting late in the uk"

”what, like 10 or 11?”

”its 4am haha”

”oh my god go to sleep! you shouldn’t stay up for me”

”it’s my life clancy”

”don’t you have work?”

”not anymore! i’ll take a day off or something”

”alright then. i’ll talk to you later. have a great day. love you”

i switch off my iphone and climb into bed. only a few days now, i think. only a few days until i can go to the chromatic ribbon and be with clancy. 

TIMESKIP A FEW DAYS COS I DONT WANNA WRITE

i hadn’t been able to call clancy the last few days because i’ve gone to the chromatic ribbon and i don’t have the right data connection to make a call longer than 30 seconds. but i’ve found his house and i’m walking towards it in a weird feeling of joy and anxiety. i flip my phone out my pocket and ring him.

”hey clancy come look outside”

”there’s a person outside”

”yeah who is she”

he goes silent for a couple of moments.

“oh my god, that’s you. oh my fucking god! i’m coming, one sec”

then the next thing i knew i was with clancy. he literally ran towards me and picked me up, spun me round a bit (i am so bad at writing this kind of thing) and held me against him. (again, terrible) then i knew i’d met the guy i was gonna die with.

then if it couldn’t get any better, a little white dog strutted out of the rv. she had very fluffy fur. “charlotte, come meet y/n”

”is this your dog? aaawwwww she’s so cute and fluffy”

sorry 

i can’t write any more

just can’t think of anything else that would be nice 

this isn’t meant to be very long, just kinda a filler

thanks for reading 

love you ♡ 


End file.
